Many physical parameters measured by sensors are vectors. In some cases, sensors are required to be orientated in three orthogonal directions to obtain critical information along three axes in space. Some of the sensors can be fabricated on a planar surface with three axes, while other have to be mounted on die or chips in three different orientations. It is difficult to mount a chip or die vertically.